Hibrido
by Anyax28
Summary: La vida de Anya ha sido desde el principio un verdadero caos, sobre todo al descubrir su verdadera naturaleza. ¿Encontrará algún día su lugar en el mundo?
1. Chapter 1

_**MUERTE Y VIDA**_

¿Cómo os sentiríais si de repente vuestra vida se hiciera mil pedazos? ¿Que los amigos que creías tener te dejaran de lado? ¿Que tu familia tuviera miedo de ti? Y... ¿qué encima estés sintiendo que tu cuerpo cambia constantemente y tu humor no es de lo mejor?

Eso es lo que me pasó a mí, me llamo Anya, soy un hibrido predalien, y mataré a todo el mundo que se meta en mi camino y esta es mi historia.

Nací en un pueblecito de Canadá, un día de lluvia, viento y por supuesto lleno de problemas. Resulta que cerca del pueblo teníamos (digo teníamos, porque...ahora mismo ese lugar está completamente deshabitado) un laboratorio, según me explicó mi padre les decían que estaban allí para combatir las enfermedades, etc... bueno, ¿qué iban a entender unos pueblerinos?

De repente empezó a desaparecer gente, al principio los pocos vagabundos que había, después gente del pueblo, entre ellas mi madre.

Resulta que los científicos criaban xenomorfos para estudiar su comportamiento y claramente para criarlos necesitaban humanos para usarlos de incubadoras, en una ciudad este proyecto hubiera sido muy difícil de realizar, pero... ¿en un pueblo en el que casi no hay gente? ¿ Y qué nadie iba a sospechar nada? ¡Era un sitio perfecto para sus investigaciones!

Hasta que paso el accidente..., mi padre me contó, que entró en el edificio para buscar a mi madre con otros vecinos a los que igualmente les habían quitado algún familiar.

Al entrar vieron que algo no iba bien, había muchos soldados, los científicos corrían de un lado para otro. Más tarde se dieron cuenta de que algunas de sus monstruosidades habían escapado, entre ellas un predalien.

Muy pocos salieron vivos de allí y entre las víctimas estaba mi madre, un rompe pechos la mato, por suerte me dió a luz antes de que eso ocurriera. Una vida muere y otra nace.

Mi padre me saco de allí antes de que todo el edificio explotara y matara a todos los que había dentro. Padre nunca se recuperó del todo de esa experiencia, un día se levantó temprano por la mañana, cogió su coche, se fue y nunca volvió, yo tenía 5 años en ese momento. Más tarde me enteré que padre se suicidio cerca de casa.


	2. Chapter 2

_NUEVA FAMILIA Y NUEVA VIDA._

Mis tíos por parte materna, me adoptaron. Mis tíos ya tenían dos hijos, un niño un año más mayor que yo llamado Desmond y la pequeña Hanna. No me fue fácil adaptarme, había nuevas normas, nuevas costumbres y yo no estaba acostumbrada.

"¡Anya recoge tu cuarto!"

"No voy hacerlo es mi cuarto y en casa lo recogía papá"

"¡Anya ahora!"

"¡¿Quién eres para mandarme recoger?!¡No eres mi papá!"

Así fueron todos los días, todo el rato discutiendo. Desmond fue el único que me ayudó a integrarme en la familia y hacía que mi vida fuera algo mejor, él estaba allí cuando le necesitaba.

Me acuerdo del primer día que fui a la escuela, tenía 6 años, nunca había visto tanta gente y estaba nerviosa, menos mal que estaba Desmond, aunque eso no pudo evitar que los matones se acercaran a mi...

Estaba en el recreo, tomando mi bocadillo tranquilamente, mirando a los otros niños jugar, nunca había sido muy sociable.

"¡Oye niña!" Una voz gritó detrás de mí, me giré y había un grupo de niños con mala pinta.

"¿Me decís a mi?" Dije con voz monótona.

¡ Si, a ti! ¡¿O es que estás sorda?!" Uno de los niños gritó, era gordo y parecía que no se había duchado en años. Sabía que quería pelea y no le iba a dar esa satisfacción, además yo era más pequeña que él, no tendría ninguna oportunidad, me machacaría. Así que me di media vuelta e intenté irme pero me hicieron la zancadilla, gemí de sorpresa y caí al suelo.

"¿Adonde crees que vas? Aun no hemos acabado. "dijo en tono burlón.

Tenía miedo e ira, un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral, me levanté despacio, la ira me consumía por dentro, sentía que podía con todo, me sentía fuerte y segura de mi misma.

"Es cierto no hemos acabado, más bien hemos comenzado" mi voz me sonaba extraña, como más silbante.

Los niños se movieron nerviosos y olían a miedo (¡espera! ¿¡Olían a miedo!?) En ese momento no lo pensé mucho y tampoco me di cuenta de mi cambio, mis ojos normalmente de azul claro se oscurecieron, mis colmillos se agrandaron y mis uñas se convirtieron en garras.

Di un paso hacia ellos, gruñendo, ellos temblaban de miedo.

"Mejor nos vamos tíos" dijo uno y salió corriendo, esa fue la señal para que los demás huyeran también.

Esta situación no paso desapercibida, algunos lo habían visto y se lo fueron a contar a los demás, muchos se acercaron a mí para saber como lo había hecho, yo me limitaba a decir un "no sé", muchos de repente querían ser mis amigos, solo por conveniencia.

Pero un día me encontré con mi mejor amiga aun lo sigue siendo a pesar de nuestras grandes diferencias, los amigos q tuve después no cuentan, ni siquiera voy a mencionar sus nombres, no lo merecen, me rechazaron...


	3. Chapter 3

_**ROSE.**_

Rose es pelirroja, con unos ojos verdes impresionantes, piel blanca con algunas pecas, delgada de cuerpo.

Su caracter es todo lo contrario al mio, muy dulce y cariñoso. Cuando estabamos juntas, yo parecia un ser salido de otro mundo, mi cabello negro,los ojos azules, la piel blanca, mi ropa negra y ancha a su lado parecia un cuervo, pero a ella no le importaba, rose estaba a mi lado.

Os voy a contar como nos conocimos, estabamos en mitad de curso, yo tenía 10 años y aun era muy solitaria y fria, cuando entre en clase vi a un grupo de niños alrededor de alguien, una niña, nunca la había visto asi que supuse q era nueva, no m acerque a ella, cuando me suelo acercar a alguien rapidamente ellos se alejaban de mi como si yo tubiera un aura maligna, tampoco m importaba mucho la niña.

Entró el profesor a clase y dio dos palmadas para q le prestemos atencion.

- Muy bien niños ya veo q habeis conocido a nuestra nueva alumna- ahora dirigiendose a la niña- ven y haz una presentación.

La niña fue tímida al frente de la clase.

- Hola me llamo Rose Castle, soy de Londres, mi familia vino aqui por temas de trabajo.

-Muy bien Rose- ahora dijo a los demás- ahora es vuestro turno de presentaros.

Uno a uno dijeron sus nombres, hasta q me tocó a mi.

- Soy Anya Logan, nací en un pueblecito cerca d aqui, no tengo padres , vivo con mis tios- la dirigí una mirada asesina, pero ella no m miró con miedo, me miró con curiosidad. Y yo m senté.

En el recreo, m puse en mi lugar favorito, era un rinconcito oscuro que tenia un banco, ayi no me molestaba nadie.

- Hola- dijo una voz.

Mire a la chica nueva con desconfianza.

- ¿Eres Anya no?

Asentí

- Eres un poco rara.

No dije nada.

- No eres como los demas...

- ¿Qué quieres? - la corté bruscamente

- Nada solo quería hablar contigo, te vi muy sola y amargada.

- No necesito tu compasión.

Ella se quedo cayada, pero sin dejar de mirarme con tristeza, odio esa mirada, la habia visto en mi padre, en mis tios, en todos los q me rodeaban.

- Dijistes q no tenias padres, ¿qué les pasaron?

La mire fijamente, no me esperaba esa pregunta, nadie se interasaba por eso. Me sente en el banco con la cabeza baja y me quede un momento cayada decidiendo si contarle la verdad o no, la chica parecia maja... y la verdad ... ultimamente me habia sentido sola.

- Normalmente nuestros padres nos dicen q los monstruos no existen- empecé a contar- pero no es asi, mis padres fueron victima de esos monstruos...

- ¿Quienes son esos monstruos?¿Dónde estan?

-Todo el mundo está yeno de monstruos, Rose, da igual la forma que tengan, siempre son los mismos- dije misteriosamente, me levanté y empecé ha irme.

- Te creo.- me gritó.

Me vivienda.

- ¿ Por qué me ibas a creer?

Rose se me quedó mirando.

- Porque yo tambien los he visto... mi padre es cientifico y empezo a trabajar en un proyecto...- tembló de miedo- te pareces a ellos.

- ¿ Ellos? Te refieres...

- Si.

Me quede cayada , esa niña sabia mas de lo q pensaba y era mejor vigilarla de cerca, además su padre era cientifico... los monstruos q mataron a mis padres eran horribles, pero peor eran los q trabajaban con ellos.

Asi q empezó una relacion de amistad, al principio solo por propio interes luego mas fuerte, hasta confiar la una en la otra.


End file.
